


Always

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Student Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is it because you can't think of anything but my cock?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dean freezes. Surely he heard that wrong. There is no way that Novak said that to him. He looks at the man, trying to look at him while not meeting his eyes, but just succeeds in committing his features to his memory.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Novak's smile turns downright devilish as he declares, "I think I'm right."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a fic where Dean gets spanked, but then it turned into this monster.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, please let me know if there are mistakes.

Dean shifts imperceptibly on his seat, wincing as his pants provide more friction to his tender rear. He had thought that forgoing boxers would relieve him, but the rough fabric is even worse.

He had a particularly enthusiastic partner last night, and his ass still hurts like _hell_  because of it. He hadn't been able to wake up on time, and in addition to being sore, he is also as disheveled as one can look.

"Mr. Winchester," a sharp voice breaks the silence in the classroom, and Dean looks up to find Mr. Novak looking disapprovingly at him.

"Yes- ...Sir?" Dean asks, tacking on the title belatedly, not missing the teacher's glare.

"This is the _fourth_  time I've caught you daydreaming in my class this week, and it's just Wednesday. Just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean I don't notice it."

_Wait, does he notice me?_  Pushing the thought aside, Dean bites his lip, and replies softly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Novak. It won't happen again."

The teacher watches him for a moment, sharp eyes holding a calculating glint in them. Satisfied with the apology, he nods and turns his attention to someone else.

Dean sighs. It's not his fault that he has had so much on his plate that he can't even concentrate in class. He is not a troublemaker. Rather, he is one of the best students, academically speaking. He gets by without talking to teachers most of the time. The few times he gets in trouble, it's because he's late to class or hasn't handed in his assignments.

Really, he's a good student.

It's just that he ends up coming to class sometimes while still sleepy, and sexed up, and it just gets _hard_  to think of Newton's laws when he's too busy thinking of how Mr. Navak would be if he decided to fuck Dean.

And that's the fucking problem, isn't it? Dean's so gone over Novak that he resorts to finding nerdy guys to fuck him late at night, just because he wants _someone_  who he can imagine as the teacher.

He _needs_  him, and honestly, people are able to pick up on it. At least that's what Charlie says. But he knows that it's probably just her, since she's the only one who is that observant. And being with Dean most of the time means that she picks up on his moods and habits.

The bell rings, and Dean almost jumps out of his seat, grateful to be free of the place.

It's not the case though, he thinks sadly, as Gordon Walker and his friends crowd around the door. He tries to move through them without disturbing their extremely important discussion, but of course they notice him anyway.

"Got his attention finally, hmmm Winchester?" One of them mocks, and Dean's blood runs cold. What are they talking about? Is his infatuation with their teacher really that obvious?

He looks up, ready to deny the question, when he feels something hit his head. The slap is rough, and he jolts, crying out. Did he mention that his one night stand had also _really_  liked to pull his hair?

He finds himself looking at Mr. Novak. He's speechless for a moment, before he realizes what the heck just happened.

"Sleeping once again in my class, Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Novak says, voice surprisingly dark. "I _just_  told you off for daydreaming, so you decided to _actually_  start dreaming? I must say, I'm aghast. How insolent _can_  you be?"

Dean doesn't know what to do. He opens his mouth, then shuts it, sighing resignedly.

"Well," the teacher prompts, raising an eyebrow, "Are you going to make me wait all day just to give an answer?"

When Dean doesn't say anything, he presses his lips close together, and orders in a clipped tone, "Go stand by the door. If you cannot behave like a mature person, I can't treat you like one."

Wordlessly, Dean gets up, deciding the best course of action is to listen to his teacher before the punishment increases.

He soon realizes something. He is hard.

Yep, he has a fucking boner while he has to stand _in front of the fucking class_.

He awkwardly shuffles over to the door, and tries very hard to stand in a way that he can conceal his erection, but Novak prevents that from happening.

"Don't turn around. Face your fellow classmates." He says, and perhaps he knows that Dean is in some way, uncomfortable, since he seems to be smirking.

Dean gulps, and decides to obey the man. He doesn't need any more punishment. Some people giggle, and he hangs his head low, blush coloring his cheeks.

His only consolation is that they're probably thinking that he got hard over some random person, and not their _teacher_. But standing like this in front of Novak is humiliating enough.

"Now," he hears, and his head snaps up to locate Novak, "tell us all why you decided to sleep in this class."

Some more people laugh. They all think that Dean is thinking of some unimportant person.

_They don't know_ , Dean tries to comfort himself, _they don't know, they can't say anything_.

Dean doesn't respond, choosing to look somewhere off to the side of the man's head.

"Probably fantasizing about the cheerleaders. I heard that he got rejected by Lisa."

Dean's eyes water, and he tries to hold back the first signs of his emotional weakness. He doesn't know how the story got around school, because he didn't even _talk_  to Lisa, and he doesn't know why the girl hadn't cleared it up yet.

And goddamnit, he's not crying because of his classmates. He's upset because Novak is doing this to him, subjecting him to the jeers and laughter, all because he fell asleep in his class.

_What_  had he ever done that is making Novak act like this?

And fuck, a tear just slipped down his face. By now most of the people have gone back to their work. and he inconspicuously raises a hand up to his face, intending to wipe the tear away without anyone finding out, but he catches Novak's eye.

The man is looking at him intensely, and suddenly his face softens.

Gathering up the papers on his desk in a bundle, he calls out to the class, "That's it for today. You all can leave now."

The _except you_  goes unsaid as the teacher looks at Dean, and Dean forces himself to stay still as his classmates pass him, some of them still smirking, while most of them just ignore him in favor of talking to friends.

As the last person leaves, Novak gestures to him to shut the door. Dean does so, then walks closer as the teacher beckons him over.

Mr. Novak sits down in his chair and leans back, just observing him, and Dean looks down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Dean," the teacher says finally, and the student looks up at him.

"Tell me, why do you always do this in my class? I have talked to the other teachers, and they tell me that you're a responsible and decent student. Why is it that you're not that way only in my class?"

_He really has asked about you_ , his brain supplies, and he tries not to do something stupid, like tell himself to shut up out loud. Of course Novak doesn't mean it like that. He's just saying that he interacted with Dean's other teachers. It doesn't mean that Dean is someone special. 

During his inner turmoil, Dean hadn't realized that his teacher had moved, and as Novak steps close enough to him that they can touch, he flinches and stumbles back. Not because he doesn't want Novak to be near him, but because if he is, Dean won't be able to control himself.

The teacher steadies him by holding his upper arm, and Dean could cry at how warm the palm is against his skin.

Novak's eyes crinkle as he smiles, and Dean blushes as his teacher's gaze roves over his body.

"Is it because you can't think of anything but my cock?"

Dean freezes. Surely he heard that wrong. There is _no way_  that Novak said that to him. He looks at the man, trying to look at him while not meeting his eyes, but just succeeds in committing his features to his memory.

Novak's smile turns downright devilish as he declares, "I think I'm right."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. "Constructive criticism" is appreciated. :)
> 
> Y'all are most welcome to come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) I don't bite at all, even if you want me to. ;)


End file.
